psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Educational audiovisual aids
Educational visual aids are audiovisual communications media and instructional media used in education and enable audiovisual instruction. These aids include: *Educational computer games *Educational podcasts *Educational television *Film strips *Internet delivery of education content *Motion pictures (educational) See also *Televised instruction *Videotaped instruction References *Audiovisual materials. (1973). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Alexander, M., Lenahan, P., & Pavlov, A. (2005). The future of cinemeducation. Abingdon, United Kingdom: Radcliffe Publishing. *Allouche, B. J. (1971). An example of a multimedia teaching system: The teaching program with audiovisual support: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 25(14-17) 1971-1972, 830-843. *Amory, A. (2001). Building an educational adventure game: Theory, design, and lessons: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 12(2-3) 2001, 249-263. *Angert, J. F. (1983). An integration of research findings from investigations of pictorial stimulus complexity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anglin, G. J., Vaez, H., & Cunningham, K. L. (2004). Visual Representations and Learning: The Role of Static and Animated Graphics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Arnold, T. C., & Dwyer, F. M. (1976). An empirical analysis of the instructional effectiveness in visualized instruction: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 44(4) Sum 1976, 11-16. *Ashutosh. (2003). Learning in high dimensional spaces: Applications, theory, and algorithms. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Atkinson, R. K. (2005). Multimedia Learning of Mathematics. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Aubertine, H. E. (1976). Managing instructional materials production: Recommendations from using McGregor's Theory Y: Educational Technology Vol 16(3) Mar 1976, 9-17. *Barber-Smith, D., & Reilly, S. (1977). Use media to motivate reading: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 22(10) Dec 1977, 33-34. *Barron, A. E. (2004). Auditory Instruction. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Beauchamp, D. G. (1989). The effects of slide+tape presentation type on affective response and cognitive achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beins, B. (1983). The light box: A simple way of generating complex color demonstrations: Teaching of Psychology Vol 10(2) Apr 1983, 113-114. *Beins, B. (1984). The use of slides in psychology classes: Do they help or are they an invitation to sleep? : Teaching of Psychology Vol 11(4) Dec 1984, 229-230. *Belliveau, P. P., & Perla, R. J. (2007). Antibiogram-derived radial decision trees: Innovative visual educational tools for discussing empirical antibiotic selections: Pharmacy Education Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 43-51. *Betrancourt, M. (2005). The Animation and Interactivity Principles in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Bhargava, M., & Tripathi, O. P. (1976). The use of audio-visual aids in teaching of English as a foreign language: Psycho-Lingua Vol 6(1-2) Jan-Jul 1976, 29-36. *Bitner, G. F. (1978). Competency measure feedback methods as related to achievement, retention, and attitudes of students of different anxiety in a college science laboratory course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blake, T. (1977). Motion in instructional media: Some subject-display mode interactions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 975-985. *Blaney, P. H. (1975). Review of Instructional technology: An annotated bibliography: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (12), Dec, 1975. *Block, G., Miller, M., Harnack, L., Kayman, S., Mandel, S., & Cristofar, S. (2000). An interactive CD-ROM for nutrition screening and counseling: American Journal of Public Health Vol 90(5) May 2000, 781-785. *Boehm, R. E. (1979). The effects of state anxiety on the learning and performance of a psychomotor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bonate, D. L., & Jessell, J. C. (1996). The effects of educational intervention on perceptions of sexual harassment: Sex Roles Vol 35(11-12) Dec 1996, 751-764. *Borman, L. (1982). A comparative study of multi-media and multi-image: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boswell, D. A. (1980). Evaluation of transparencies for psychology instruction: Teaching of Psychology Vol 7(3) Oct 1980, 171-173. *Bosworth, K., Espelage, D., & DuBay, T. (1998). A computer-based violence prevention intervention for young adolescents: Pilot study: Adolescence Vol 33(132) Win 1998, 785-795. *Box, C. A. (1990). The effects of visual media presentation and instructional activities on recall and inference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brackett, G. (1992). Realizing the revolution: A brief case study. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Brady, M. A. (1976). An investigation of relative effectiveness of film, slide-audiotape, and print stimulus media for concept acquisition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brandt, D. (1977). Aproaches to self-instruction in Germany: Journal of Personalized Instruction Vol 2(1) Mar 1977, 6-13. *Brett, R. P. (2003). Allocation of support levels to hearing-impaired children--moving away from using audiometric descriptors: Deafness & Education International Vol 5(3) 2003, 167-181. *Brown, C. K. (1973). A study of four approaches to teaching equivalent fractions to fourth-grade pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Brownfield, S. L. (1991). Methodological issues when using self-reports in evaluating instructional videodiscs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brydon, W. P. (1974). Comparing single-screen and three-screen presentations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buckner, E. D. (1983). Effects of differentially sequencing visual materials with laboratory activities on the achievement of high school biology students of varying levels of cognitive development: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burn, A., & Durran, J. (2006). Digital anatomies: Analysis as production in media education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Campbell, D. E., & Campbell, T. A. (1976). Effects of live and recorded story telling on retelling performance of preschool children from low socioeconomic backgrounds: Psychology in the Schools Vol 13(2) Apr 1976, 201-204. *Carey, M., Schofield, P., Jefford, M., Krishnasamy, M., & Aranda, S. (2007). The development of audio-visual materials to prepare patients for medical procedures: An oncology application: European Journal of Cancer Care Vol 16(5) Sep 2007, 417-423. *Casarotti, M., Filipponi, L., Pieti, L., & Sartori, R. (2002). Educational interaction in distance learning: Analysis of a one-way video and two-way audio system: PsychNology Journal Vol 1(1) 2002, 28-38. *Cennamo, K. S. (1994). "Sprouting" the couch potato: Techniques to increase the effort learners invest in video-based materials: Performance Improvement Quarterly Vol 7(2) 1994, 62-80. *Chang, C.-K. (2004). Constructing a streaming video-based learning forum for collaborative learning: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 13(3) 2004, 245-263. *ChanLin, L.-J. (1998). Students' cognitive styles and the need of visual control in animation: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 19(4) 1998, 353-365. *Chao, S.-J. (1995). The effects of physical materials on kindergartners' learning of number concepts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Christel, M. G. (1994). The role of visual fidelity in computer-based instruction: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 9(2) 1994, 183-223. *Chute, A. G. (1980). Effect of color and monochrome versions of a film on incidental and task-relevant learning: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 28(1) Spr 1980, 10-18. *Ciccone, A. A. (1995). Teaching with authentic video: Theory and practice. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Clark, D. P. (1982). A review of trends in visual instructional media for the deaf: or What do you do if your budget is cut? : American Annals of the Deaf Vol 127(6) Oct 1982, 763-768. *Clark, R. C. (2005). Multimedia Learning in e-Courses. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Clark, R. E., & Feldon, D. F. (2005). Five Common but Questionable Principles of Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Clarke, J. O. (1975). Improving teaching techniques through the use of A-V materials: Journal Pendidikan, U K M No 1 4 Apr 1975, 7-59. *Claudet, J. (2002). Integrating School Leadership Knowledge and Practice Using Multimedia Technology: Linking National Standards, Assessment, and Professional Development: Journal of Personnel Evaluation in Education Vol 16(1) Mar 2002, 29-43. *Claudet, J. (2002). Issues and Directions in Technology-Integrated Personnel Assessment and Professional Development: Journal of Personnel Evaluation in Education Vol 16(1) Mar 2002, 7-10. *Cobb, S., & Fraser, D. S. (2005). Multimedia Learning in Virtual Reality. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Cohen, E. J. (1979). A study of the effects of several education techniques on junior high school students' knowledge and intended behavior toward a new area of concern in health education: Improving the outcome of pregnancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cole, L. R. (1976). Relationships between visual presentations and linguistic items in second-language teaching: IRAL: International Review of Applied Linguistics in Language Teaching Vol 14(4) Dec 1976, 339-350. *Collett, L. S. (1976). Effects of auditory and visual methods on teaching an individualized program of spelling at the junior college level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Constantine, H. (1953). Audiovisual Aids: American Psychologist Vol 8(3) Mar 1953, 123-124. *Copley, J. (2007). Audio and video podcasts of lectures for campus-based students: Production and evaluation of student use: Innovations in Education and Teaching International Vol 44(4) Nov 2007, 387-399. *Cornell, S. D. (1975). Effects on retention of redundancy and simultaneity of aural and visual messages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cowan, T. M. (1974). Creating illusions of movement by an overhead projector: Teaching of Psychology Vol 1(2) Dec 1974, 80-82. *Creighton-Zollar, A. (2006). Communicating Across Preferences: A Comparative Family Systems Example. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Croker, S. (2003). Review of Secrests of the Mind CD ROMs: Psychology Learning & Teaching Vol 3(1) Nov 2003, 69-70. *Crooks, B., & Lamy, M.-N. (1995). Using combinations of video, audio and print to teach French at a distance: A case study of the formative evaluation cycle: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 10(2) Jun 1995, 131-144. *Culbertson, J. D. (1982). The use of audio-visual Adlerian based program materials with parenting groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cunningham, W. H., Cundiff, E. W., & Murphy, J. H. (1976). The relative acceptability of the multimedia teaching format: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 45(1) Fal 1976, 46-51. *Damore-Petingola, S., Lightfoot, N., Vaillancourt, C., Mayer, C., Steggles, S., & Gauthier-Frohlick, D. (2002). Hear how I feel: Evaluation of a video depicting the experiences of adolescents and young adults with a parent diagnosed with cancer: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 20(4) 2002, 57-69. *Davies, D. K., Stock, S. E., & Wehmeyer, M. L. (2002). Enhancing independent task performance for individuals with mental retardation through use of a handheld self-directed visual and audio prompting system: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(2) Jun 2002, 209-218. *Davila, R. R. (1973). Effect of changes in visual information patterns on student achievement using a captioned film and specially adapted still pictures: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Dayton, D. K. (1977). The effects of inserted post-questions upon learning from slide-tape presentations: A test of the mathemagenic hypothesis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dayton, D. K. (1977). Inserted post-questions and learning from slide-tape presentations: Implications of the mathemagenic hypothesis: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 25(2) Sum 1977, 125-146. *Dewald, B. W. A. (2000). Turning part-time students' feedback into video programs: Education & Training Vol 42(1) 2000, 33-39. *Dillon, A., & Jobst, J. (2005). Multimedia Learning with Hypermedia. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Dodge, S., Jacober, B., & Jukkara, E. (1986). Brief or new: A three-dimensional aid for teaching wheelchair maintenance: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 40(4) Apr 1986, 289-291. *Dosser, D. A., Mullis, A. K., Mullis, R. L., & Sanders, G. F. (1986). 1986: NCFR Filmstrip/Videotape Competition: Family Relations Vol 35(4) Oct 1986, 497-502. *Douglas, G. (2001). ICT, education, and visual impairment: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 32(3) Jun 2001, 353-364. *Dowaliby, F., & Lang, H. G. (1999). Adjunct aids in instructional prose: A multimedia study with deaf college students: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(4) Fal 1999, 270-282. *Drowns-Garmize, K. S. (1974). The extent to which level of verbal ability, authoritarian tendencies, and the use of guidesheets affect amount learned by a viewer of a training film: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ducker, H., & Tausch, R. (1957). The effect of visual aids on the retention of school-subjects: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 4 1957, 384-400. *Dunn, M., Van Horn, E., & Herman, S. H. (1981). Social skills and spinal cord injury: A comparison of three training procedures: Behavior Therapy Vol 12(2) Mar 1981, 153-164. *Dusewicz, R. A. (1981). Technology in the education of young children: Journal of Children in Contemporary Society Vol 14(1) Fal 1981, 3-14. *Dwyer, F. M. (1976). Adapting media attributes for effective learning: Educational Technology Vol 16(8) Aug 1976, 7-13. *Elbon, S., Nsubuga, P., Knowles, J., Bobrow, E., Parvanta, I., Timmer, A., et al. (2006). Micronutrient Action Plan instructional tool (MAPit): A training tool to support public health professionals' efforts to eliminate micronutrient malnutrition: Innovations in Education and Teaching International Vol 43(4) Nov 2006, 353-368. *Evans, R. I., Raines, B. E., & Hanselka, L. (1984). Developing data-based communications in social psychological research: Adolescent smoking prevention: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 14(3) May-Jun 1984, 289-295. *Farrow, V. R. (1998). A learning module for interpretation of standardized test scores: Development and evaluation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ferguson, R. (1972). Seeing sequentially: A curriculum: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 17(5) May 1972, 16-18. *Fiedler, K. M. (1978). An instructional model for the implementation and use of videotape simulation for the improvement of employee counseling skills of dietetic students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Finlayson, R., Schneider, J., Wan, M., Irons, R., & Sealy, J. (1999). Sexual addiction portrayed in cinema: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(2) 1999, 151-159. *Fleming, M. (1982). Changing conceptions in research on pictures: Communication & Cognition Vol 15(1) 1982, 53-60. *Fleming, M. L. (1979). On pictures in educational research: Instructional Science Vol 8(3) Sep 1979, 235-251. *Fletcher, J. D., & Tobias, S. (2005). The Multimedia Principle. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Franks, F. L., & Glass, R. (1985). Microslide Cassette Programs for low vision students: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 17(1) Spr 1985, 11-16. *Fried-Oken, M. (1987). Terminology in augmentative communication: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 18(2) Apr 1987, 188-190. *Galvez Diaz, V., & Waldegg, G. (2004). Science and scientific knowledge in educational television: Ensenanza de las Ciencias Revista de investigacion y experiencias didacticas Vol 22(1) Mar 2004, 147-158. *Gard, W. L. (1924). Review of Visual Education: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 8(4) Dec 1924, 459-461. *Geyman, J. P., & Guyton, R. (1974). Evaluation of multimedia self teaching programs for medical students taking community preceptorships: Journal of Medical Education Vol 49(11) Nov 1974, 1062-1063. *Goodman, S. (2005). The practice and principles of teaching critical literacy at the Educational Video Center. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Gouzouasis, P. (1994). Multimedia constructions of children: An exploratory study: Journal of Computing in Childhood Education Vol 5(3-4) 1994, 273-284. *Grabe, M., & Tabor, L. (1981). The use of videotaped material in the instruction and evaluation of developmental psychology students: Teaching of Psychology Vol 8(2) Apr 1981, 115-117. *Grady, M. P. (1976). Students need media for a balanced brain: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 21(9) Nov 1976, 46-48. *Graff, M. (2003). Assessing Learning from Hypertext: An Individual Differences Perspective: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 14(4) 2003, 425-438. *Graves, D., Ray, R., & Thompson, D. (1986). Audiovisual training materials to support mainstreaming: Pointer Vol 31(1) Fal 1986, 29-33. *Grooters, L. E. (1973). The relationship of letter style, letter size, and viewing distance to the readability of transparent visuals: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Gula, J. M. (1983). The effectiveness of film intervention and classroom instruction on susceptibility to television advertising in first and fifth grade children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gunn-Sechehaye, A. (1988). Utilization of audio-visual aids in the teaching of medical psychology to third-year medical students: Psychologie Medicale Vol 20(14) Dec 1988, 2031-2033. *Gunter, R. E. (1981). The integral effects of color vs. monochrome cueing on drafting visualization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamamoto, P. N. (1978). The application of semantic differential technique in discrimination between affective attributes inherent to two similar local production media: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, J. L. (1944). The factor of motivation in learning as applied to the making of a teaching film: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 35(7) Oct 1944, 423-431. *Hammerly, H. (1984). Contextualized visual aids (filmstrips) as conveyors of sentence meaning: IRAL: International Review of Applied Linguistics in Language Teaching Vol 22(2) May 1984, 87-94. *Hayes, M. T., & Petrie, G. M. (2006). 'We're from the generation that was raised on television': A qualitative exploration of media imagery in elementary preservice teachers' video production: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 19(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 499-517. *Hegarty, M. (2005). Multimedia Learning About Physical Systems. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Heise, E., Westermann, R., Harder, J., Petter, E., & Trautwein, U. (1997). Scientific films in university teaching: Goals, determinants, and evaluation of using films in psychology courses: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 44(2) 1997, 92-109. *Hernandez-Ramos, P. (2007). Aim, shoot, ready! Future teachers learn to 'do' video: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 38(1) Jan 2007, 33-41. *Hicks, T. J. (1999). A voice of hope: Students speaking out against sexual harassment in the schools. (junior high school students, adolescents, gender differences). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Higgins, J. A., & Dermer, S. (2001). The use of film in marriage and family counselor education: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 40(3) Mar 2001, 182-192. *Hilbert, B. S. (1977). Perception and communication: Essays in slide/tape: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hirschinger, J. R. (1977). Gaming/simulation as a learning method in a high school career education course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holcomb, T. L. (1975). Comparison of right-handedness versus left-handedness in recognition of projected pictorial stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hord, E. V. (1976). An analysis of the relative efficacy of interspersed questions presented by visual and audio channels as a means to enhance learning in an adult teaching/learning transaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Houser, B. B. (1978). An examination of the use of audiovisual media in reducing prejudice: Psychology in the Schools Vol 15(1) Jan 1978, 116-122. *Huettenmueller, E. R. (1974). A multi-sensory approach to teaching poetry to sixth-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hum, A., Calder, P., & Zingle, H. W. (1981). Language laboratory use and the development of a self-instructional training tape program in counsellor education: Canadian Counsellor Vol 15(4) Jul 1981, 185-192. *Jamison, D., Suppes, P., & Wells, S. (1974). The effectiveness of alternative instructional media: A survey: Review of Educational Research Vol 44(1) Win 1974, 1-67. *Jankovich, R., & Miller, P. R. (1978). Response of women with primary orgasmic dysfunction to audiovisual education: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 4(1) Spr 1978, 16-19. *Janoscrat, A. J. (1976). An experimental study of the relationship of three modes of visual information presentation and learner's preference for mode of presentation to the learning of a perceptual motor task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *January, M. O. (1978). The effects of single-image and multi-image presentations upon attitudes toward disabled people: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jensen, J. A., & Nissen, T. (1988). Education, psychology, and hypermedia: The educational potential of hypermedia from the perspective of epistemology and cognition theory: Psyke & Logos Vol 9(2) 1988, 419-442. *Jeon, U. H. (1976). Effectiveness of image and motion variables in motor skill learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jeste, D. V., Dunn, L. B., Folsom, D. P., & Zisook, D. (2008). Multimedia educational aids for improving consumer knowledge about illness management and treatment decisions: A review of randomized controlled trials: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 42(1) Jan 2008, 1-21. *Jewell, J., Hupp, S., & Luttrell, G. (2004). The Effectiveness of Fatal Vision Goggles: Disentangling Experiential Versus Onlooker Effects: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 48(3) Dec 2004, 63-84. *Jodoin, J. P. (1976). A comparison of three-screen and single-screen presentational formats on fact recall and attitude change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, L. (2006). Lights. . .Camera. . .Educate: A Tool to Engage and Enthuse Students in Medical Education: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (9), 2006. *Johnson, S. D., & Iacobucci, C. (1995). Teaching small group communication with The Dream Team: Communication Education Vol 44(2) Apr 1995, 177-182. *Jonassen, D. H., Lee, C. B., Yang, C.-C., & Laffey, J. (2005). The Collaboration Principle in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Jones, L., & McNamara, O. (2004). The possibilities and constraints of multimedia as a basis for critical reflection: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 34(3) Nov 2004, 279-296. *Jordan, W. E. (1975). Effect of two learning treatments on the cognition of elementary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaczkowski, H. (1984). The critical incident as a source of structured experiences for group therapy courses: Teaching of Psychology Vol 11(4) Dec 1984, 233-235. *Kamra, A. D. (1977). Accessibility and teacher utilization of the newer media in Jamaican junior secondary classrooms: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kangkun, V. (1985). Learning resources center concept: Implication of its functions to media programs in Teachers' Colleges of Thailand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karma, K. (1972). Investigations into the instructional process: V. Experiences with the Bellack Classification System: Research Bulletin, Institute of Education, U Helsinki Jan 1972, 16. *Katz, E. (1950). A survey of audio-visual aids for teaching of clinical psychology: Psychological Bulletin Vol 47(2) Mar 1950, 137-145. *Kellerhouse, K. D. (1975). The effects of two variables on the problem solving abilities of first grade and second grade children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ketcham, C. H., & Heath, R. (1963). The effectiveness of an educational film without direct visual presentation of content: Audiovisual Communication Review 11(4) 1963, 114-123. *Kilbride, J. M. (1972). The design of appropriate response modes for author selected passages of a slide-tape presentation: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *King, J. (2002). Using DVD feature films in the EFL classroom: Computer Assisted Language Learning Vol 15(5) Dec 2002, 509-523. *Kirkpatrick, H. A. (2005). Technological considerations. Abingdon, United Kingdom: Radcliffe Publishing. *Kompolt, P. (1984). Function and tasks of film in education: Jednotna Skola Vol 36(3) Mar 1984, 243-253. *Konrad, J. L., & Yoder, J. D. (2000). Adding feminist therapy to videotape demonstrations: Teaching of Psychology Vol 27(1) Win 2000, 57-58. *Kozma, R., & Russell, J. (2005). Multimedia Learning of Chemistry. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Kreszock, C. M. (1981). An experimental study to compare the affective and cognitive responses of female and male college students to single-image, multi-image, and time compressed single-image presentations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krupinski, E. A., Lopez, A. M., Lyman, T., Barker, G., & Weinstein, R. S. (2004). Continuing Education via Telemedicine: Analysis of Reasons for Attending or Not Attending: Telemedicine Journal and e-Health Vol 10(3) Fal 2004, 403-409. *Kuhfittig, P. K. (1973). Learning aids in the classroom: Experimental evidence of their effectiveness: Education Vol 94(2) Nov 1973, 135-136. *Lajoie, S. P., & Nakamura, C. (2005). Multimedia Learning of Cognitive Skills. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *LaMendola, W. (1988). Distance learning. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Lan, W. Y., & Morgan, J. (2003). Videotaping as a means of self-monitoring to improve theater students' performance: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 71(4) Sum 2003, 371-381. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Singh, N. N., Sigafoos, J., Oliva, D., Baccani, S., et al. (2004). Technological aids to promote basic developmental achievements by children with multiple disabilities: Evaluation of two cases: Cognitive Processing Vol 5(4) Dec 2004, 232-238. *Langthaler, W. U., & Wothke, W. (1979). Restructure of comprehensibility characteristics in blackboard-supported lectures by teachers: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 26(1) 1979, 113-117. *Lard, H. (1980). Evolutionary changes in educational technology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lasser, M. L. (1972). More than photography, less than panacea: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 17(5) May 1972, 8-10. *Lawrence, J. E. (1976). The effects of multiple- versus single-channel transmission and normal versus compressed rate of presentation on learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lawson, T. J., Bodle, J. H., Houlette, M. A., & Haubner, R. R. (2006). Guiding questions enhance student learning from educational videos: Teaching of Psychology Vol 33(1) Win 2006, 31-33. *Leahy, M. D. (1983). The relationship among field dependence/field independence, visual realism, and information processing time in viewing projected visuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lecluyse, K. B. (1994). The efficacy of colored overlay intervention with reading disability, attention disorder, and visual discomfort. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lecuyer, R., & Petard, J.-P. (1983). Why audio-visuals in teaching? Reflections on a colloquium: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 37(11-14) Mar-Jun 1983-1984, 725-729. *Lemaire, E. D., & Greene, G. (2003). A comparison between three electronic media and in-person learning for continuing education in physical rehabilitation: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 17-22. *Lepard, D. H. (2002). Using Peers and Technology to Strengthen Leadership: Journal of Personnel Evaluation in Education Vol 16(1) Mar 2002, 11-28. *Lewkowicz, N. K., & Low, L. Y. (1979). Effects of visual aids and word structure on phonemic segmentation: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 4(3) Jul 1979, 238-252. *Locher, P., Smith, L., & Smith, J. (1999). Original paintings versus slide and computer reproductions: A comparison of viewer responses: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 17(2) 1999, 121-129. *Long, N. J. (1984). Teaching self-control and pro-social behavior by using therapeutic signs and sayings in classrooms for emotionally disturbed pupils: Pointer Vol 28(4) Sum 1984, 36-39. *Lowe, R. K. (2005). Multimedia Learning of Meteorology. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Lumsdaine, A. A., Guild, R. E., & Wittich, W. A. (1967). Teachers and Media: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (12), Dec, 1967. *Luser, C., Stanton, E., & Doyle, C. I. (1958). Effect of an audio-visual phonics aid in the intermediate grades: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 1958, 28-30. *Lynett, P. A. (1985). The current and potential uses of computer assisted interactive videodisc in the education of social workers: Computers in Human Services Vol 1(4) Win 1985, 75-85. *Lysaught, J. P. (1963). An analysis of factors related to success in constructing programed learning sequences: Journal of Programed Instruction 2(3) 1963, 35-42. *Maas, J. B., & Howe, C. M. (1979). Audiovisual materials. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Macek, Z. (1984). Picture as a didactic aid: Pedagogika Vol 34(4) 1984, 453-470. *Magnan, A., Ecalle, J., Veuillet, E., & Collet, L. (2004). The effects of an audio-visual training program in dyslexic children: Dyslexia: An International Journal of Research and Practice Vol 10(2) May 2004, 131-140. *Marcyes, D. D. (1981). The effects of color and polarity on recognition memory for projected positive and negative line stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mark, M. D. (1983). The development and test of an audio/visual model to aid adults in the recall of prior learning experiences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marlowe, L. (1968). Where to find out about films: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (11), Nov, 1968. *Martin, R. (1971). Utilization of audio-visual material: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 25(5-7) 1971-1972, 307-311. *Mayer, R. E. (2005). Introduction to Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Mayer, R. E. (2005). Principles for Managing Essential Processing in Multimedia Learning: Segmenting, Pretraining, and Modality Principles. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Mayer, R. E. (2005). Principles of Multimedia Learning Based on Social Cues: Personalization, Voice, and Image Principles. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *McBride, J. M. (1986). The Morehead Planetarium: A client market analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCarthy, M.-J. (1986). Images of the alcoholic worker in selected educational/motivational films: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McFadden, D. (1979). An Ear-Relevant Bargain: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (12), Dec, 1979. *McKitterick, T. M. (1977). A study of factors effecting the use of media in instruction at Iowa community colleges: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McKittrick, J. L. (1977). Viewer-preferred contrast ratios for projected negative lettering: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McVey, G. F. (1979). User assessment of media presentation rooms: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 27(2) Sum 1979, 121-147. *Mechling, L., & Langone, J. (2000). The effects of a computer-based instructional program with video anchors on the use of photographs for prompting augmentative communication: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(1) Mar 2000, 90-105. *Medina-Pichardo, J. (1975). Filmed modeling problem-solving training for college freshmen provisional students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meshot, C. J. (1992). Interactive hypermedia: A comparative study of the effects of real-time motion videodisc versus still frame and of cognitive style on Cetacea Animals Knowledge Test for second-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *MeVey, G. F. (1973). Learning experiences via educational technology for the EMR: Mental Retardation Vol 11(6) Dec 1973, 49-53. *Miller, T. E. (1974). The media-management grid: A tool for introspection: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(4) Apr 1974, 7-9. *Millstein, K. H. (1997). The taping project: A method for self-evaluation and "informed consciousness" in racism courses: Journal of Social Work Education Vol 33(3) Fal 1997, 491-506. *Moldstad, J. A. (1974). Selective review of research studies showing media effectiveness: A primer for media directors: AV Communication Review Vol 22(4) Win 1974, 387-407. *Mooney, L. S. (1973). A study of the effectiveness of visual communication in reinforcing classroom instruction of selected principles of business communication: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Moreno, R. (2005). Multimedia Learning with Animated Pedagogical Agents. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Morin, A. F. (1974). An exploration of the effects of the factor of identification in the production of single concept instructional films on changing attitudes of Black students at two socioeconomic levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moss, J., Deppeler, J., Astley, L., & Pattison, K. (2007). Student researchers in the middle: Using visual images to make sense of inclusive education: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 46-54. *Mueller, G. A. (1979). The effects of a contextual visual on recall measures of listening comprehension in beginning college German: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Muller, M. (1974). Visual anthropology in teacher education: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(8) Oct 1974, 30-33. *Mundy, G. W. (1975). An experimental study of tactual auditory versus auditory orientation by legally blind adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Najjar, L. J. (1998). A framework for learning from media: The effects of materials, tasks, and tests on performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Neidigh, L., & Kinder, B. N. (1987). The use of audiovisual materials in sex therapy: A critical overview: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 13(1) Spr 1987, 64-72. *Nelson, J. M. (1973). An investigation of audience viewing patterns during multi-image presentations: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Nielsen, H. B., & Kampp, E. (1974). Visual and audio-visual perception of speech: Scandinavian Audiology Suppl 4 1974, 290. *No authorship, i. (1985). Audio-visual items on test taking strategies: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 1(4) Sum 1985, 113-117. *Ofiesh, N. S., Rice, C. J., Long, E. M., Merchant, D. C., & Gajar, A. H. (2002). Service delivery for postsecondary students with disabilities: A survey of assistive technology use across disabilities: College Student Journal Vol 36(1) Mar 2002, 94-108. *Olivero, F., John, P., & Sutherland, R. (2004). Seeing is believing: Using videopapers to transform teachers' professional knowledge and practice: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 34(2) Jun 2004, 179-191. *Ooi, M. (1993). Adults' attributions of communication to the prelinguistic behavior of a child with severe mental retardation: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 31(3) Nov 1993, 1-7. *Parish, S. J., Weber, C. M., Steiner-Grossman, P., Milan, F. B., Burton, W. B., & Marantz, P. R. (2006). Teaching Clinical Skills Through Videotape Review: A Randomized Trial of Group Versus Individual Reviews: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 18(2) Spr 2006, 92-98. *Parmenter, T. R., & et al. (1979). A comparison of two methods of teaching a reading task to mildly intellectually handicapped adolescents: Australian Journal of Mental Retardation Vol 5(5) Mar 1979, 28-32. *Parra-Medina, D., Wilcox, S., Thompson-Robinson, M., Sargent, R., & Will, J. C. (2004). A Replicable Process for Redesigning Ethnically Relevant Educational Materials: Journal of Women's Health Vol 13(5) Jun 2004, 579-588. *Pearson, B. D. (1972). Applying learning theory and instructional film principles to films for learning observation skills: Communication Review Vol 20(3) Fal 1972, 281-295. *Pearson, S., & Ralph, S. (2007). The identity of SENCos: Insights through images: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 36-45. *Peraya, D. (1984). Audiovisual pedagogy: Myths and actual trends: Revue Belge de Psychologie et de Pedagogie Vol 46(185-186) Mar-Jun 1984, 19-32. *Perelle, I. B. (1976). Attention to stimulus presentation mode as a factor of age: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 93(1) May 1976, 149-156. *Perry, N. N. (1980). Effects of structural and pictorial support upon aural learning of concepts, rules and problem-solving skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Persons, R. W., & Persons, M. K. (1973). Psychotherapy through media: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(3) Fal 1973, 234-235. *Petchers, M. K., Biegel, D. E., & Drescher, R. (1988). A video-based program to educate high school students about serious mental illness: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 39(10) Oct 1988, 1102-1103. *Peterson, D. R. (1981). An investigation of the use of a slide/audiotape test as a substitute for a performance test: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Phillips, R. M. (1977). The interacting effects of letter style, letter stroke-width and letter size on the legibility of projected high contrast lettering: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Piskurich, G. M. (1986). A partially centralized and partially decentralized training system in a health care setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Plass, J. L., & Jones, L. C. (2005). Multimedia Learning in Second Language Acquisition. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Prosser, J., & Loxley, A. (2007). Enhancing the contribution of visual methods to inclusive education: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 55-68. *Puzanov, B. P. (1983). Use of graph-projector at the history lessons in the school for mentally retarded children: Defektologiya No 2 1983, 44-47. *Railsback, C. L. (1973). A comparison of four automated auditory-visual techniques to teach the strong verbs to Black, male, adolescent dropouts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rainey, C. M. (1977). Comparison of instructional methods upon psychomotor performance of students varying in dexterity in beginning typewriting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ramirez, A. (2000). Assessing the cognitive fit of hypertext-based learning aids for advanced learning in complex and ill-structured domains. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reinking, D. (2005). Multimedia Learning of Reading. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rieber, L. P. (2005). Multimedia Learning in Games, Simulations, and Microworlds. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Riekehof, L. L. (1974). Interpreter training at Gallaudet College: Journal of Rehabilitation of the Deaf Vol 7(3) Jan 1974, 47-51. *Risko, V. J., McAllister, D., Peter, J., & Bigenho, F. (1994). Using technology in support of preservice teachers' generative learning. Pittsburg, KS: College Reading Association. *Rivenc, P. (1973). Towards a semiotic approach of "audiovisual discourse" in methods of linguistic learning: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique No 1-2 Jan 1973. *Robertson, M., & Collins, A. (2003). The video role model as an enterprise teaching aid: Education & Training Vol 45(6) 2003, 331-340. *Rodriguez, J. H. (1980). The relationship of three student traits, three modes of presentation, and an inserted mathemagenic device to learning from prose: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rostom, A., O'Connor, A., Tugwell, P., & Wells, G. (2002). A randomized trial of a computerized versus an audio-booklet decision aid for women considering post-menopausal hormone replacement therapy: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 46(1) Jan 2002, 67-74. *Roth, H. F. (1980). The effects of variations in mode of visual presentation and sequence of question feedback on achievement in a microanatomy course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rothenberg, S. (1975). The effect of demonstrational-cues and repetition in film-mediated instruction of perceptual-motor skills for trainable mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rouet, J.-F., & Potelle, H. (2005). Navigational Principles in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Roy, M., & Chi, M. T. H. (2005). The Self-Explanation Principle in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rudrud, E. H., & et al. (1982). Community referenced assessment of vocational knowledge and preference: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 15(1) Spr 1982, 19-21. *Russel, J. W. (1963). Educational Implications of Gibson's Findings: American Psychologist Vol 18(5) May 1963, 261. *Russell, R. M. (1999). World Wide Web site visitor studies techniques using server log file data. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Salisbury, D. F., & Klein, J. D. (1988). A comparison of a microcomputer progressive state drill and flashcards for learning paired associates: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 15(4) Fal 1988, 136-143. *Saxena, S. K., & Dwivedi, K. (1979). Improving achievement in science practicals at the high school level: An exploratory study: Indian Psychological Review Vol 18(1-4, Spec Iss) 1979, 76-83. *Schaefer, F., Heilig, M., & Rubin, S. (1974). Project "ME": A new approach to media in the education of learning disabled children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 7(2) Feb 1974, 76-86. *Schnotz, W., & Rasch, T. (2005). Enabling, Facilitating, and Inhibiting Effects of Animations in Multimedia Learning: Why Reduction of Cognitive Load Can Have Negative Results on Learning: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 53(3) 2005, 47-58. *Schuster, J. R. (1965). The effects of repetitive use of educational motion picture films on learning: Educational Research Bulletin Jan 1965, 2-6. *Scull, C. R. (1975). Instructional effectiveness of two types of visual illustration in facilitating specific geographic learning at the college level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seidner, A. L., Burling, T. A., & Marshall, G. D. (1996). Using interactive multimedia to educate high-risk patients about AIDS and sexually transmitted diseases: Computers in Human Services Vol 13(4) 1996, 1-15. *Shapiro, A. M. (2005). The Site Map Principle in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sharma, V. (1988). Educational technology and multi-media language learning: A psychological consideration: Psycho-Lingua Vol 18(1) Jan 1988, 1-10. *Shephard, K. (2003). Questioning, promoting and evaluating the use off streaming video to support student learning: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 34(3) Jun 2003, 295-308. *Shiber, J. G. (1974). The relationship of tangible items to student achievement in a graduate course in plant structure using the audio-tutorial approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shumway, H. B. (1975). An experimental study in the teaching of visual structural unity by the use of film and critical concepts to secondary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sikkhabandit, S. (1977). Audiovisual programs in the teachers colleges of Thailand: An assessment of needs and recommendations for improvement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simms, R. L. (1977). The relationship between the utilization of audiovisual materials by middle school teachers and their competencies ratings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simpson, R. G. (1934). Review of The Sound Motion Picture in Science Teaching: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 25(2) Feb 1934, 158-159. *Sisk, D. (1986). Social studies for the future: The use of video for developing leadership: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 30(4) Fal 1986, 182-185. *Skouge, J. R., Rao, K., & Boisvert, P. C. (2007). Promoting early literacy for diverse learners using audio and video technology: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 35(1) Aug 2007, 5-11. *Slavenas, R. D. (1981). The effect of audiovisual presentation on interest in books of preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sloan, D., Stratford, J., & Gregor, P. (2006). Using multimedia to enhance the accessibility of the learning environment for disabled students: Reflections from the Skills for Access project: ALT-J Research in Learning Technology Vol 14(1) Mar 2006, 39-54. *Smith, J. E. (1979). The effects of audio-visual instructional materials and activities on carpentry related mathematics achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Souers, C. V. (1973). Incidental treatment effects on student attitudes toward a current social problem: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Spangenberg, R. W. (1975). Human factors in the design of carrels for learning: State of the art: AV Communication Review Vol 23(3) Fal 1975, 305-332. *Speagle, R. E. (1975). Cognitive criteria for effective audio-visual production: Report on work-in-progress: Educational Technology Vol 15(3) Mar 1975, 18-22. *Spitzer, D. R. (1975). Educational media and the Delphi: Looking toward the future: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 20(10) Dec 1975, 5-8. *Squire, K. D., & Johnson, C. B. (2000). Supporting distributed communities of practice with interactive television: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 48(1) 2000, 23-43. *St. Martin, A. H. (1975). An analysis of the relationship between two alternate procedures for the utilization of teaching aids and Piaget's developmental theory during the initial introduction of selected fifth grade mathematical topics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stamper, J. H. (1977). Comparison of the effectiveness of three methods for increasing reading rate: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steele, L. C. (1975). Effect of stimulus-variety in practice sequences on discrimination, application, and attitude performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stephens, L. L. (1996). The talking head as a message design technique in feedback for interactive video and its effect on learner achievement. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stewart, D. (1974). Developing mini-systems: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(4) Apr 1974, 13-14. *Stockman, C. (1974). Media management by objectives: A balance between administrative and leadership roles: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(4) Apr 1974, 10-12. *Stoloff, M. (1995). Teaching physiological psychology in a multimedia classroom: Teaching of Psychology Vol 22(2) Apr 1995, 138-141. *Stooks, O. (1964). Development of audiovisual learning aids: Education 84(6) 1964, 368-372. *Strang, H. R. (1973). Pictorial and verbal media in self-instruction of procedural skills: AV Communication Review Vol 21(2) Sum 1973, 225-232. *Stroud, J. G. (1977). The shape of public relations: Performance plus communication: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 22(2) Feb 1977, 16-17. *Strykowski, W., & Stasiakiewicz, M. (1981). Some problems of research on the methodology of application of didactic film: Neodidagmata Vol 14 1981, 89-112. *Sullivan, A. M., & et al. (1976). The relative effectiveness of instructional television: Interchange Vol 7(1) 1976-1977, 46-51. *Sweller, J. (2005). Implications of Cognitive Load Theory for Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sweller, J. (2005). The Redundancy Principle in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Szlichcinski, K. P. (1979). Diagrams and illustrations as aids to problem solving: Instructional Science Vol 8(3) Sep 1979, 253-274. *Tanner, J., & Dwyer, F. M. (1977). Students' perception of visual testing: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 744-746. *Taylor, W. D., & DiPaolo, A. J. (1978). Project Discovery revisited: Was it worth it? : Audiovisual Instruction Vol 23(6) Sep 1978, 16-18, 55. *Teague, F. A. (1984). An evaluation instrument for audio visual materials in religious education: Religious Education Vol 79(4) Fal 1984, 613-616. *Templin, D. P., & Vernacchia, R. A. (1995). The effect of highlight music videotapes upon the game performance of intercollegiate basketball players: The Sport Psychologist Vol 9(1) Mar 1995, 41-50. *Thierry, K. L., Goh, C. L., Pipe, M.-E., & Murray, J. (2005). Source Recall Enhances Children's Discrimination of Seen and Heard Events: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 11(1) Mar 2005, 33-44. *Thompson, D. E., Brooks, K., & Lizarraga, E. S. (2003). Perceived Transfer of Learning: From the distance education classroom to the workplace: Assessment & Evaluation in Higher Education Vol 28(5) Oct 2003, 539-547. *Tinker, M. A. (1947). Review of Audio-visual Methods in Teaching: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 38(3) Mar 1947, 191-192. *Tinker, M. A. (1947). Review of Preparation and Use of Visual Aids: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 38(3) Mar 1947, 189-190. *Tschirner, E. (2001). Language Acquisition in the Classroom: The Role of Digital Video: Computer Assisted Language Learning Vol 14(3-4) Oct 2001, 305-319. *Tyson, R. (1952). Comment: Tomorrow's Psychology Teachers: Film Librarians and Stage Directors? : American Psychologist Vol 7(9) Sep 1952, 546. *Ueoka, T. Y. (1978). The effects in a multi-image presentation of variations in technical quality and presentation mode of slides upon anticipated changes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Urbanik, M. K. (1985). Elementary teachers' perceptions and use of the school library media center as a tool in curriculum planning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Uyidi, G. T. (1977). Field articulation and critical reading and listening: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van der Drift, K. D. (1980). Cost-effectiveness of audiovisual media in higher education: Instructional Science Vol 9(4) Dec 1980, 355-364. *van Merrienboer, J. J. G., & Kester, L. (2005). The Four-Component Instructional Design Model: Multimedia Principles in Environments for Complex Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Vance, P. A. (1978). A study of the effects of self-modeling techniques by videotape feedback upon the acquisition of counseling skills by counselor trainees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vanderhorst, G. K. (1976). A reanalysis of Piaget's cyclic movement problem in terms of informational and social components: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vaughn, R. L. (1977). Alteration of attitudes of college males toward the use of vasectomy as a contraceptive procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wagner, L. F. (1984). The Talking Chart: Pointer Vol 28(4) Sum 1984, 25-28. *Walker, D. A. (1980). Understanding pictures: A study in the design of appropriate visual materials for education in developing countries: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walton, E. G. (1976). The development and evaluation of affective approaches in mental health education for high school students with special emphasis on selected sight and sound experiences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Warren, K. R. (1977). Effects of sequencing and cueing on learning from overhead transparencies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watts, P. R. (1977). Comparison of three human sexuality teaching methods used in university health classes: Research Quarterly Vol 48(1) Mar 1977, 187-190. *Wells, R. F., Van Mondfrans, A. P., Postlethwait, S. N., & Butler, D. C. (1973). Effectiveness of three visual media and two study formats in teaching concepts involving time, space, and motion: AV Communication Review Vol 21(2) Sum 1973, 233-241. *Weltens, B., & de Bot, K. (1984). The visualization of pitch contours: Some aspects of its effectiveness in teaching foreign intonation: Speech Communication Vol 3(2) Aug 1984, 157-163. *Westervelt, V. D., & McKinney, J. D. (1980). Effects of a film on nonhandicapped children's attitudes toward handicapped children: Exceptional Children Vol 46(4) Jan 1980, 294-296. *Wetzel, C. D., Radtke, P. H., & Stern, H. W. (1994). Instructional effectiveness of video media. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *White-Baughan, J. L. (1991). The effects of a problem-solving intervention with educational videos on symptoms of posttraumatic stress in a sample of Cambodian refugees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wiemann, C. M. (1991). Evaluating education strategies for adolescent parents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wiley, J., & Ash, I. K. (2005). Multimedia Learning of History. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Wilksch, S. M., Tiggemann, M., & Wade, T. D. (2006). Impact of Interactive School-Based Media Literacy Lessons for Reducing Internalization of Media Ideals in Young Adolescent Girls and Boys: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 39(5) Jul 2006, 385-393. *Williams, C., Griffin, K. W., Macaulay, A. P., West, T. L., & Gronewold, E. (2005). Efficacy of a Drug Prevention CD-ROM Intervention for Adolescents: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(6) 2005, 869-878. *Wilson, C., & Stewin, L. L. (1992). Semantic differential responses to educational posters on Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS): Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 38(2) Jun 1992, 79-89. *Winn, W. R., & Everett, R. J. (1979). Affective rating of color and black-and-white pictures: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 27(2) Sum 1979, 148-156. *Wood, J. W. (1984). Adapting AV for mainstreamed students: Pointer Vol 28(3) Spr 1984, 8-9. *Wright, K. J. A. (1999). Nutrition education for older adults: The use of captions to improve retention of nutrition information. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Yaffe, F. L. (1990). A simple method for constructing upside-down and left-right reversing spectacles. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Youdelman, K., MacEachron, M., & Behrman, M. (1988). Visual and tactile sensory aids: Integration into an ongoing speech training program: Volta Review Vol 90(4) May 1988, 197-207. *Zabel, B. (2007). Using Technology and Music to Motivate Science Students. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Zahn, D. K. (1973). A study to evaluate the effectiveness of audio-tutorial, slide/tape instruction versus the flowcharted method of self-instruction in machine calculation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zeedyk, M. S., & Wallace, L. (2003). Tackling children's road safety through edutainment: An evaluation of effectiveness: Health Education Research Vol 18(4) Aug 2003, 493-505. *Zimmerman, H. (1972). A comparison of the effectiveness of using single-concept and multi-concept films in a self-instructional program with lectures reinforced by full-length films and lectures only in teaching a unit in introductory chemistry in community college: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. Category:Audiovisual communications media Category:Instructional media